Beverage containers such as beverage kegs are commonly used to transport a variety of beverages to bars, restaurants, and other establishments. A standard U.S. half-barrel keg is 23.3 inches high, 16.1-17.15627 inches in diameter, weighs 29.7 pounds (13.5 kg) empty, holds 130.8 pounds (59.3 kg) of beverage, and weighs 160.5 pounds (72.8 kg) when fully loaded with beverage.
The significant weight of a fully loaded beverage keg (>150 lbs) creates a significant risk of back injury to employees of bars, restaurants, and other establishments in that transporting these kegs in tight quarters such as off of trucks, behind bars, through doors, and other obstacles must be done manually as it cannot be accomplished using conventional hand trucks as these devices cannot be maneuvered in these tight quarters. As a result, employees of these establishments often attempt to lift the kegs and injure themselves due to the significant weight of the beverage keg. As such, there is a long felt need in the restaurant industry for a keg dolly (and more specifically a beverage keg dolly) that can be maneuvered in tight quarters and which will allow transportation of kegs without the need for lifting of the beverage keg by an employee.